


Lingered

by Yulaty



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: A ficlet inspired bythisgif.





	Lingered

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/825x121O/status/1005437110306799621?s=19) gif.

You're the one decide to pull away first.  
In return to that, the ghost of his touch lingered on your hand longer than it should be.

His warm.  
His fingers.  
His gentleness.  
His tenderness.

They're all branded on your skin as they were a burned iron.  
Something inside you is ignited, and now you can feel your entire being is going to _blast_.

 _But I would never want this to stop._ You think. Even though someday sometimes, there will be only the ashes that used to be you left at the end.

 _I could never quit longing for his hands in mine even then._ You look at him with a small smile hung on the corner of your lips.

Let the whole damn world burn.  
Let it burn to dust.  
Then let me set myself on fire before your eyes; witness it.

This is my devotion for you.

Come hell, come high water,  
I don't really care.

Nothing is gonna stop me from loving you.  
(not even you.)

-


End file.
